


My Love

by cuhcoombuh



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding Moments, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff and Angst, Kicking of Asses!, Leo visits Usagi’s world! :), Leo/Usagi - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot (questionably), They Love Each Other and are Soulmates, angst angst angst, duh - Freeform, gang members - Freeform, we been knew gurl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuhcoombuh/pseuds/cuhcoombuh
Summary: Leo visits Usagi’s world to see how the rabbit ronin lives! Upon entering a new town, they encounter some gang members meddling with an elderly lady. The two try to stop them once and for all!
Relationships: Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! You can find me on Instagram and Twitter @cuhcoombuh for more LeoSagi content! (*^ω^*)

It was _technically_ the last remaining weeks of fall, but a thick blanket of freshly lain snow made it seem as if it were the dead of winter. Usagi had initially worried about his cold blooded companion, but Leo had insisted that Donnie had run multiple tests to prove that their human DNA had replaced their inability to regulate their own body temperature in cold weather. 

Leo was minding his own business, just glancing around the small town with a soft smile on his face. He absolutely LOVED seeing Usagi’s world, it was very interesting to see how feudal Japan looked like! Though, seeing it in real life came with real life dangers. 

Upon their entry into the town, it didn’t take long for them to see a gang who was harassing an old woman- seemingly for her money. 

Of course, Leo and Usagi weren’t about to stand by and let this continue! It’s their nature to help those who need help! They raced over and unsheathed their swords, ready to battle. 

“Unhand her this instant!” The rabbit ronin barked, glaring bullets into the five men surrounding her. 

The men’s heads snapped in the direction of his voice. The largest of the five stepped closer to him before glaring right back at him. He was obviously not happy with being stood up to. 

“What was that, pipsqueak?” He hissed, making Usagi clutch his sword harder. 

“You heard me. Leave her at once, or face the wrath of our swords!” 

He, and the rest of his gang, started to laugh. A little rabbit and a stupid turtle telling them what to do? Hah! They dropped the old woman, who ran for her life in the opposite direction. They didn’t care about the money anymore, they wanted to fight. Leo knew they could take these bullies, he was able to look them right in the eyes, so he made sure to muster up the meanest look he could. 

The five men leaped forwards, all had their swords drawn up ready for an overhead strike. Leo and Usagi both blocked the men’s attacks with their own swords, Leo took on the two who targeted him, and Usagi did the same for the other three. Once they threw the gang members off, they got some distance between them and the men. 

Leo and Usagi moved in nearly perfect sync, spending so much time together sparring and whatnot allowed them to unknowingly copy each other’s mannerisms to a T. They were the perfect team, and the gang members were finding this out second by second. Their leader was growing frustrated once he saw all of his men had been reduced to the ground. 

He charged at them, taking them both on at once. Little did he know, that would be his inevitable downfall. 

Leo had enough experience sparring with his brothers(especially Raph) to know what to do. He pretended one of the leader’s hits had knocked him away, landing on his back and pretending that he was injured. 

Luckily, Usagi knew _exactly_ what Leo was doing. He continued to battle the gang leader, slowly making it so that the man’s back was facing Leo. This gave the turtle ample time to get up and grab one of his swords, holding it so that the blade was up to the sky. He snuck up on the man, and when the time was right, he connected the bottom of the handle on his katana to the man’s head with enough force that he definitely went down. 

Leo couldn’t contain his laughter, every time he used that trick it was like the first, extremely funny to him. Usagi spared him a stifled chuckle, regaining his composure and immediately sheathing his swords. 

“Amazing, Leo!” He said with a smile, patting down his own clothing to rid it of wrinkles. 

“Thanks, ‘sagi. Couldn’t of done it without ya.” He said, wishing he could hold his hand or show any affection to him at all. Sadly, Usagi’s time wasn’t alright with people like them. Which, you know, sucked ass, but they did what they had to do to survive.

They explored the town, meeting new people and grabbing a bite to eat. Leo had never actually eaten a genuine Japanese dish before, and needless to say, he was quite impressed. 

They ended up chatting with the owner of the shop for a while, Usagi was translating Leo and the owner’s conversation, as Leo had many questions to ask. 

They chalked up Leo not being able to speak Japanese to him just being a friend of Usagi’s, a friendly foreigner if you will. Which, technically speaking, wouldn’t... _exactly_ be a lie? 

Anyway, they ended up chatting for around an hour before business picked up and they said their goodbyes. 

By now, they were quite well acquainted with everyone in this town. Sadly, there wasn’t an Inn here for them to stay at, so they had to leave. 

“I’m friends with the owner of a new Inn not too far from here. It should take less than an hour to get there by foot.” Usagi said, smiling up at Leo as they were exiting the town. 

The turtle gave him a nod, every once in a while glancing down at the traditional clothing he was wearing as to not stick out like a sore thumb in this world. 

“Sounds good! I cant wait to have some alone time with you.” He said genuinely, just craving some simple affection that they couldn’t show outside. 

Usagi knew this as much, placing a hand on his “friend’s” shoulder as a way for Leo to get at least a little bit of a touch. 

“I feel the same way! It’s refreshing simply having you here to talk to, you know. It gets lonely when I have to go weeks without seeing you.” Usagi hummed, returning his hand to resting on the handles of his swords. 

“Right? And it’s not like I could just text you whenever I wanted to.” Leo sighed, in which Usagi nodded. 

He was about to respond when he heard some snow crunching all around them. He put his hand out in front of Leo, stopping him in his tracks. They were silent, unmoving for around 40 seconds. 

Suddenly, the same band of gang members(including the leader, sporting a big bandage on top of his head, mind you) jumped out of the forest surrounding the path. In seconds, they had Leo and Usagi surrounded. 

The two moved quickly, facing away from each other as their backs were almost pressed together. 

“It’s you boneheads again!” Usagi hissed, balling his hands into fists. 

“Correct! You thought you could defeat us that easily? You’re both fools! We’ve come back with even better gear! RUSH, HANGYAKU GANG!!” The leader barked, shoving his own sword in the air. 

As soon as their swords were unsheathed, so were Usagi and Leo’s. 

They fought just as they had before, but Usagi’s mind went back to what they meant ‘better gear’ was. He tried to get a good look at the type of sword they were using, and his eyes widened as the blade got a little too close for comfort. 

He recognized this type of blade! It was most certainly illegal in this area, the sword was so sharp that it would easily cut straight through almost anything you tried on it! 

That made his mind jump to Leo, sure he’s a turtle and has a shell, but there’s no way he wouldn’t get impaled with a sword like this! He spared a very quick glance backwards at Leo, hoping he wouldn’t see him with a sword through any part of his body. Luckily, that didn’t happen, but he was going up against the leader. 

Usagi knocked the sword out of one member’s hands, sending it flying over the terrain. He then turned and blocked a hit from another member, before kicking the other’s sword out in a similar fashion. 

He felt one hand grab onto his shoulder, and another on his ears. He quickly sheathed his swords and grabbed the person behind him, flinging them into the member in front of them. He took out his swords once again and made his way to Leo. 

Leo was holding himself pretty well! He dodged every hit that was thrown his way and made a pretty good effort in disarming the leader he faced. Though, it wasn’t working. 

The man was proving himself to be a lot stronger than last time, and it was probably because of the need to restore his own honor with being defeated so senselessly last time. 

“You stupid turtle! I’ll have your head on a stake!” He hissed, drawing his sword back. 

Usagi’s blood ran cold. He knew that stance, he’s seen it before! He’s _used_ it before! 

He took off in a dead sprint, not even caring about the risk of getting himself hurt. In this moment he had one goal, and one goal only. 

Leo couldn’t even blink before he realized what was happening. Before he could move or say anything, Usagi took the hit for him. 

Time seemed to slow for both of them, as Leo stared down in horror he could’ve sworn he saw a glint of the sword through Usagi’s back. 

When it happened, Usagi didn’t feel much of the initial stab because of the pure adrenaline running through his veins. His shaky hands gripped the handle of one of his swords and drew it back before swinging it forwards as hard as he could in his weakened state. 

He managed to land a large cut that went across the man’s entire chest, which he had hoped would’ve been enough to make him drop the sword, but no. 

The man yelled out in pain, gripping the sword that impaled the rabbit harder and flung him away. After this, he did drop the sword, being too weak to fight with it. 

When Leo finally realized what had just happened before his eyes, he attempted to race over to Usagi, but the man who had plunged his sword through the rabbit was using his last bit of strength to try and win the battle. Unfortunately for him, Leo wasn’t injured. He narrowed his eyes up at the opponent before taking a quick glance at the ground to locate his katanas. In a swift and fluid motion, he was able to grab his swords and get behind the man. 

Before his opponent could even turn his head, Leo’s right foot connected perfectly with the nape of his neck. He didn’t _kill_ him, but the man certainly went out cold. When he heard the thud of a body hitting the thick snow, he turned around and ran as fast as he possibly could to aid the rabbit who was laying on his side.

He was terrified to touch Usagi, and he was terrified of the worst possible outcome that this situation held in it’s palms. 

As soon as Leo knelt down, he was moving quickly but not quick enough to inflict any more damage. He saw that the snow was slightly melted and a deep red color around both sides of the wound, front and back. The panic was setting in, his eyes hadn’t deceived him after all. 

The sword had went straight through Usagi’s middle, and Leo already had to bite back the urge to start sobbing. He couldn’t let this happen, not like this! 

“‘Sagi,” He choked out, taking a glance around to make sure no one would hear them. “ _Sweetheart_ , please, look at me!” 

Leo was just grasping at straws now, very gently helping him up into a sitting position against a tree. He knew that if there was even a chance that Usagi would make it, he had to get him to breathe. As quickly as he could, he pulled off his top and pressed it to the wound despite the harsh weather. Leo then pressed a gentle hand to the rabbit’s chest, trying to feel if he was getting any air at all. 

A few seconds after being upright, Usagi moved his head slightly without opening his eyes. Following that, he coughed, and then took as deep of a breath as he could as blood was gushing from his mouth. 

Hope flooded into Leo’s mind, gently grabbing ahold of one of Usagi’s hands and giving it a squeeze as he kept his other hand pressed against the wound. 

“‘Sagi?” He whispered, rubbing his thumb against his hand as he saw a pair of pink eyes slowly open. 

Leo smiled, but it was a mix of relief, panic, and sadness. 

“Hi, baby...” He said, searching Usagi’s eyes for anything. They were glazed, and he looked strangely calm. 

A few seconds of coming back to reality later, and Usagi offered Leo a smile, his eyes going half lidded. 

“Leo...” He whispered, his once smooth yet powerful voice reduced to a soft and raspy tone. 

He lifted his hand up to place it on the side of Leo’s face. Leo leaned into his touch, savoring every moment he could just in case. 

“I love you... you know that, right?” Usagi whispered, staring up into Leo’s blue eyes. The turtle nodded, he knows that Usagi loves him, neither of them make it hard to see. 

“Of course I do, you know that I love _you_ , right?” Leo asked back, his expression softening.

Usagi nodded, still smiling longingly up at him. He looked as if he were thinking for a while, before taking a look down at the bunched up fabric of Leo’s top that was almost entirely stained red. 

When Usagi looked down, Leo also looked down, his heart jumping into his throat. He hadn’t realized how fast it was happening. 

“I’m.... I’m sorry that I didn’t spend as much time with you as I should’ve...” Usagi whispered, still staring down at the wound. This sentence shocked Leo enough to look back up at him. His brows furrowed confusedly as he tried to formulate a coherent sentence asking what he meant. 

“And, ...I’m sorry that I won’t be around to marry you like I wanted to.” The rabbit said, getting a little choked up on this part. “Or... raising a family like we’ve been dreaming of.” 

Leo shook his head softly in disbelief. 

“No... No, hey, we- we can still do those things, ‘sagi, you’re gonna be okay!” Leo said. “I can call Don, and I can make a portal out of here-“ 

“Your portals won’t take you back to your world, Leo...” Usagi whispered hoarsely. He was getting weaker by the second. 

Leo wasn’t getting it, he just shook his head and let go of Usagi’s hand to reach for his sword, then moved into a kneeling position for traction. 

“No, it’ll work! I promise- I _promise!_ We have to get you up!” Leo said, attempting to slash a portal back and forth. 

“I can’t...” Usagi said, his heart shattering. 

“You HAVE to!” Leo said, his tone frantic and his breathing picking up drastically. 

“I _can’t_ , watashi no ai...” 

Leo paused for a while, tipping his head down so Usagi couldn’t see his face. The first hot tear hit the snow as he whispered to his love. 

“I know...”

Usagi felt tears pool in his own eyes, seeing his love like this was hell on earth, he wanted to scoop him up and hug him so tight, but the best he could do right now was lift his arms up and hold both sides of Leo’s face. 

“I love you more than anything in this universe, Leo. This is how I’ve always wanted to go, protecting you... my only wish was... that it didn’t have to be so soon.” 

At this point, Leo physically couldn’t hold back his sobs anymore, he hugged his love as close as he could without hurting him, and Usagi hugged him right back. 

Tears clouded the rabbit’s vision, eventually falling from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. 

Leo tried his hardest to collect himself before he spoke, but it was too hard. 

“I’ll always love you, and only you...” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple. “You’re.... You’re my soulmate.” 

Usagi wasn’t the type to show such... sad emotions, but this really hurt his heart in ways that were indescribable. 

“I promise I’ll always be with you, and when it’s time for us to meet again, I’ll be there waiting for you.” Usagi said, voice shaky and somber. 

Leo couldn’t say a word without sobs spilling out of him, all he could do was nod and hold him close. 

Usagi could feel his death, a feeling he had NEVER felt before. It came from his back, like an aching breeze was blowing over him. His vision was fogging, and he knew it was time. He mustered up all the energy he had left to mumble out,

_”I love you.”_

Leo felt Usagi’s arms slowly fall to his sides, and when he did, he couldn’t hold back. He just _sobbed_ uncontrollably, repeating the words “I love you,” and “I’m sorry,” until he couldn’t anymore...

**Author's Note:**

> sorry emily😔 
> 
> Japanese Words in English
> 
> Watashi no ai = My love 
> 
> Hangyaku = Renegade


End file.
